fnvdustfandomcom-20200215-history
Camp McCarran
Camp McCarran is a fortified military base in the Mojave wasteland. Background Not suffering as much as other locations from the utter devastation brought upon the wastes by the events of the Great War, Camp McCarran became one of the most important strongholds of the NCR in the wastelands, a second close to Hoover Dam in strategic value due to not only being located at a geographically central position close to New Vegas, but also hosting an airport. With NCR steering most of its operations from the camp, the camp serving as training ground for recruits, and hosting interrogation cells for top level captives, McCarran might as well be described as the main base of operations of the NCR prior to The Fall, serving as a widely recognized symbol of the power imminent to the New Californian Republic. Overview In the course of sealing off entrances into Vegas due to increased Tribal activity shortly before The Fall, NCR also barricaded Camp McCarrans main entrance, cutting it off from any access other than through the Monorail route originating from The Strip. Additionally, in an attempt to reduce exposure of their last remaining lifeline to Tribal sabotage, travel to and from the camp was limited to NCR personel, exclusively. Allready in a precarious situation, the remaining Camp McCarran personel had to eventually realize, that they were left behind in the now abandoned Wasteland, threatened to extinction by what were the results of The Fall, as drastically exemplified by the events leading up to Camp Forlon Hopes rechristening into Hill Town. Having adopted a policy of what might be called "preempty defense" over time, potentially turning anyone not wearing NCR signs into a target, the arrival of the rogue Royst-Bernard Expedition and their associated NCR Army forces marked a sharp turning point in strategy of McCarrans remaining forces, with them them now opening fire on most anything not directly originating from their own camp without warning, even when wearing NCR uniform. With its personel counting among the best equipped and most-well trained combatants in the Wastes, Camp McCarran remains a widely recognized symbol of power in 2301. But whose ? Tactical Considerations Gaining entrance to Camp McCarran can be considered to be one of the most challenging tasks Survivors can face, as the only means of access are provided by Monorail, requiring access to the Monorail station on The Strip. After exiting the Monorail, and entering the McCarran terminal building, Survivors will find it devoid of NCR personel, and instead face a number of Ghouls. Immedieatly exiting the terminal building towards the front into the camp is not advised, despite it containg large amounts of weaponry, ammunition, food, drink, medical supplies and crafting components, as it is being under attack by large amounts of Ghouls trying to overrun remaining NCR remnant forces. With the terminal building contaning food, a small amount of ammunition, a drinkable toilet and a sleepable bed (in one of the detention cells), it can probably provide for enough comfort to regenerate, without the Survivor having to tap into the supplies available in the camp itself. While exiting the terminal building directly towards the airfield is possible, the concourse will provide for additional supplies in comparably large amounts, but also is home to a number of Ghouls. Leaving the concourse into the direction of the supply shack, a non-hostile survivor can be encountered. He will offer trade. And, astoninshingly, medical services. He will refuse trade and medical services to anyone not in good standing with NCR, though. As in the concourse, Ghouls will be found in the supply shack, being in combat with remaining personel. The supply shack contains a usable bed, a Workbench and a Reloading Bench, but no loot of note. Exiting the supply shack and exploring McCarran airfield, the Survivor will be subject not only to pot-shots from NCR Remnant snipers located on watch towers lining the airfields walls, but also attacks from troops and Ghouls in combat. Due to the airfield providing much better opportunities for taking cover and outmanouvering hostiles than the frontside camp, survival is much less a question of luck and armor, than a question of observation and rounds available. Facing it from the direction of the airfield, Surivors will be able to mount a wall adjacent to the left of the terminal building in order to then take out remaining personel and Ghouls in the camp, including remaining snipers located on the walls, in order to be able to gain undisturbed access to the large amounts of loot available. Also, parked on a platform on top of this wall, Survivors will find what quite possibly is the last remaining operational Vertibird in the Mojave. Category:Locations